The tittle of this cool music story is this!
by spinningbeachballofdeath
Summary: *first attempt. congratulate me!* Bella is kooky, hipsterish and has a weird fashion sense. And she is also attempting to be a guitarist for Edward n Jame's indie band! and tittle to be decided by me and the little minions in my head. Also grammar- bad!


***Those heading things that you see with witty remarks and warnings***

**First attempt of a fanfic so please bare with me on the much-needed help on the story writing, the grammatically incorrect stuff and things like that. Please. It has been exciting though, the process of this. A lot of shouts of questions to the monitor (that has since unanswered), a lot of scratching the head, a lot of question marks if my feelings could be read through a text on a computer, lots.**

**If you have any suggestions on bands/singers/musicians or band names for the story, give it up! Open to all ideas. The music I'm basing it on is the indie/alt kind of music but just give me anything!!  
Also, I am not basing the band on the famed band Paramore. Plus I am to lazy to write the lyrics of the songs. And *warning* alot of swearing words, not in this chapter in particular though.**

**AND I DO NOT OWN any of the band names or characters. The characters, especially, are rightly owned by Stephenie Meyer (and big-brained business men in suits and Armani glasses )**

**luv from bali! *shout out to hannah banahananana(nananana)* **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I have a weird sleeping cycle. Applies mostly on school days, I'll sleep at 8.30 ish (missing some of my so-called night life), wake up at 11.30, sleeps at 12, wakes up at 2 for a cereal break, go back to dream world at 4 and waking up (for the last time) rushing to school at around 7ish (it varies). And what do you think I do for that hour gap or so? Guess. Let me have them, your most notorious guesses.

No. I, Bella, am not a vampire (ooh, I could be, although that will be breaking the vampire pact me and Alice have.. pacted?) nor am I Taylor Durden (from my favorite movie Fight Club though I'm not actually allowed to watch it.). I do not go outside since it's freaking cold most of the time and I do not take 'naps' on these gaps. I anything but a liar. Just a maniac. With a weird sleeping habbit.

Well, if you must give up. Music. That's the answer. I play my guitar and create harmonious tunes with pictures to compliment them. Sounds boring, but it's the ..

I have a vintage black guitar. I bought it of my birthday money plus 30 days of allowance, a packet of ziggy and a porn magazine (i stole from my next door neighbor) from someone in a beanie and weed hair (who nicked it off one afternoon from someone who knows someone)(who knows someone who works in guitar places) and names that beaut' Betty. No one knows about it except for my dad (who howls shouts before going back to bed, a sleep-walker) and my best friend Alice. And you, whoever you are.

But that's not the point. The point is that, well, that's my secret obsession/talent. I have a decent voice that sounds kind of like croaky, chirpy and soft. I taught myself how to play from my next door neighbor (who wasn't in this famous band he is in now). I like music. No, I love music! But no one, and I mean no one knows about this. So . . . zip it.

Today, I wake up just in time at 2 in the morning. I start off listening to the new St. Vincent CD and played some Coldplay. I wrote some lyrics on to my new song 'Evil Dragon Purple Bitch' in my journal (second one this year) and drew and doodled a lot too. My journal is kind of the thing Jim Carrey's character brings everywhere in that movie, Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind. I bring it almost everywhere. I write my music there, kind of like poems too. I already finished 3 songs, most of them not relating dragons or pirates, and are mostly alt/indie-ish and folk. I like all kinds of music and has a massive huge used CDs, mostly in the indie persuasions and folky 60s singers.

Wait, let me introduce myself first. Greetings! My name is Bella Swan. I like music and art especially. Also math. I am very clumsy and somewhat of a feminist/liberal/individual/maniac/suicidal risk/happy person who is pretty quite sometimes. I write in single lined paragraphs, has weird grammatical writing problem and likes to eat multi-cultural food. I also like long rides on my bike. I love art (have I told you that?) and when I grow up I AM going to be the art director for Alice's fashion/art magazine in New York.

After another round of St. Vincent's CD, I played 'Jesus Christ Superstar' in a very extravagance manner Elton John would want to adopt me. You see, that's my thing. Sometimes I just go off telling people weird descriptions like that. It's not healthy. And after that I played some more before my sleepiness dominated me.

I fell asleep.

And then I woke up.

Actually, 'waking up' would be really good if it happened like that. Just, POOP, you wake up. Instead, I fell out of my bed and crashed my head into a very thick art book. Art never did hurt like that before. I jumped up and went to the bathroom. If you must know (and I hate this part of describing yourself) I have pale skin, average height ness, big brown eyes and not so long wavy hair. Could not be more descriptive than that. I have an amazing if not ecstatic fashion sense ranging from my mom's old disco pants to overalls, to band Ts and vintage dresses. I was wearing some shorts over a short vintage kimono when I realize the sun did have the guts to appear in front of our, oh, so, dull town. I played a little, did a little haiku about the sun and went to chomp out breakfast downstairs.

Dad, with his scruffy old brown hair and very macho figure looks rather comical in his (mom's) pink slippers. He is a good policeman. Yeah, he is one of the followers, one of 'them'. But I swear to god he's an online writer for GAWKER dot COM and works secretly for Greenpeace. He was humming a familiar Kiss tune while I made him a Japanese breakfast of breakfast sushi, miso and fake-green tea.

And if you're wondering where the [hell the] mother figure of this family is, I am wondering that too. Renee, my dear mother who's Y chromosomes (and dad's Y chromosomes) made me who I am today, was a groupie and hippy. To conclude history like 20 years ago, she met dad at a Greenpeace camp, travelled a bit, had me and travelled a bit, did some art works and folk tunes and 'cared' for me for 4 years before telling herself that she'd rather be of with some other man. She married a singer and has 3 replacement kids. She mails me junk on belated birthdays and exhibitions, and entrusted me with her old stuff she kept in a warehouse here which included a container . The clothes are funky but no, that's not how to say sorry for the low self-esteem and lack of girl qualities I was brought up to have. Even if that 50s Chanel cocktail dress is real.

I was reading the art section on our newspaper; which consist of half a newspaper page, while dad reads the other section that I could not be bothered to. We were enjoying the silence before a familiar car bell came through, plus the hitting of the bins, and arrive, in a fabulous pink vintage summer dress, Alice. Her hair was all pixie like and she danced her way through the kitchen. She sipped on her miso soup and greeted my dad. They were talking about the economy crisis or something. That girl must have be the most idiotic-savant I have seen. We had a laugh before going out the very hot day thought the road always seem to be wet.

"Shot gun." Alice said before running to her school car, a purple Mini Cooper.

"But you drive" I said bluntly.

"Well, doesn't mean I can't win" You see, idiot savant. Kind of makes you wonder, how the hell are they friends?

Well, to start off with, I was a trumpet geek back in 8th grade. Alice on the other hand had just moved in. After being paired of in 7th period science, we kind of bonded and for some reason just talked to each other about everything. She was popular at one point and I wasn't but we didn't care. We both are very artistic, likes long rides with our bikes and are so over this thing we call high school. We were also the youngest in class (Alice started early while I jumped I skipped grade 5). Alice and her loaded family of 4 have been really close to me. They are also very, uh, *loaded*.

Take for example in the car park as we made our way into school, also known as, 'This is the lowest place you'll get. And you'll never make it alive'. School was an old factory now a 4 floored grey building with now thoughts on conserve the soulfulness of the old factory. Anyways, if you find a big muscly figure in Barbie-blond hair, thats Emmett, Alice's bear-like 'brother'. A senior, he drives this really expensive car which I have no reason or interest on remembering the name or any detail. And next to the car on which I have no concern on its brand, must be another sport car with a tall lean figure, Edward, Alice's adopted 'man-slut' 'brother'. Beside the extravagance of the cars, they also have a swimming pool in their house. Heated, and in doors.

We made our way to the courtyard of our school. The courtyards great. Lots of greens, benches and trees tall and strong enough to hold several high school students (we have tried, lots of time). It kind of reminds me on why the donuts I go to school. I had loads of chances to move and transfer. But this school, its different. The teachers are decent, the people pretty and the food are cooked. The art department here is pretty okay, my friend being the student teacher for the art subject this year. Also not a lot enroll on this school, around 300. It is a pretty expensive school, but dad gets a percentage discount. ^^

I do not really like attention, just being an outcast. But when the person next to you are twirling around and we both are the one of the only who probably do have fashion senses, It's hard to not get it. Alice loves attention and has hyper A.D.D while I like to be the quite outcast. Doesn't really work that way.

I made my way to my locker while Alice moved to hers and went to out to the park. We had more than enough time to say hi to a couple of people. Alice went on to saying hi to every living and non-living creature we pass. We finally made our way to 'our' table on which was crowded up with her siblings and friends. We weren't the popular ones or anything. We were the popular private outcasts and somewhat hipsters of the school with a population of 300 or os. I hang out with them mostly though I am close with the alt/hippie/art corner which only consist of 5 rare breeds of teenagers. The other people- I loathe them. We all loathe Mikes and the Jessicas. We loathe school and authority. But we also love them. 'We', sitting on this green picnic table, are Alice, me, Edward and Emmett (Alice's brother), Jasper and Rose (the twins), Victoria and (don't get lost in his deep blue eyes) James.

"Hello aliens!" Alice exclaimed using the wrong fingers for the Star Wars symbol. I tried to fix it.

"Greetings Alien 1!" Emmett, Alice's bear like older sibling on his last days of school shouted making the beautiful Rose rather annoyed. "Hello Alien 2!" he shouted to me. I made a weird hand thing and sat down next to James.

"Hey Bells!" James grinned his white superstar teeth. We did our high fives. James and I are really close, he moved out of the house across mine 8 years ago but we had tons of time playing with each other. He's cool, a sport star and reads modern literature. Oh, and his dreamy blue eyes and dead-white hair. "And here comes the man-slut . . ."

Edward, the other Cullen brother and James BF4L, walks our way. He hangs out here but only because they are siblings. Actually, all of the Cullen siblings are popular. Em and Al doesn't like it but Edward loves it. He dated Jessica, for a while, is in 3 major sport teams (James's in 2!), made it to the honor role and is the editor for our music department of our school news. Everybody loves him. Ugh. He reminds me of the fuglier Jonas, Brad Pitt and Barney, if they successfully conceive. And that Greek god, which he does look like. I left the table seeing him looking brightly at me. And then he winked.

He's a man-slut. Yeah, he's that word.

I opened my note book and drew a cartoonish sun, but wrote words instead of lines for the rays. James looked at me but talked about something else with Ed. Edward moved next to me. "Morning babe, you look rather Japanese," he said.

"I am not your babe," said I flatly. James laughed but Edward just shrugged and went off talking to Janice. "What is wrong with him?" I asked James but the bell rang.

I passed through those boring 8 periods uneventfully and didn't score a detention session as nothing was there to talk about. My art lesson was switched into study period due to our teacher's cat being 'in a very serious medical condition' right now and we all know she's a lesbian for her cats (she said so!). I skipped that class and went on playing online scrabble at the nearest coffee shop before Alice picked me up. We danced about in the car, sang that horrible Soulja Boy song, and, with the Cullen reckless driving gene in her, rolled our way to Alice's mansion. It's a roller coaster ride, riding with her. As we arrived, we greeted Esme, Alice's mother, and a jug of milk and apple pie before beating the others to the barn.

Even if, like I said before, this town is a rainy dull small place, there is quite a diversity with the kind people here. In this part of town where the Cullens live, the houses are old Victorian and farm-like, mostly owned by rich people who wants a low-key place to live, and their backyard could be a gateway to the hills and forests. Our barn was an old barn made of old looking pine wood. We all hang out there. The ground floor of the barn contains mikes, instruments and a mountain of bean bags and pillows. A hayloft was our creative space of splash, a place with a rainbow coalition of arts. Alice designs her creations while I do my artworks. We also get to see the view of 4 heads playing music.

To our surprise Rose was already there, smoking her cig and reading. She, and her brother, is the two most god-like creatures (if I must exaggerate, which I MUST) I know beside people whose last names are 'Cullen'. Rosalie has this unforgettable face with flowy blonde hair and dimples to match. She was nice and cool, older than us and is dating Emmett. She transferred 2 years ago and made it to the popular list though hangs out with us.

"Oh, hey Rose. The boys at basketball practice?" Alice asks as she plopped her butt to the green small sofa. Rose mumbled yes, hiding her face on one of Alice's Vogue.

I sat on one of the stools and touched Edward's acoustic guitar. I played a few notes. But what the heck, Alice was humming that really good Kills song. I decided to play it. Alice sang with me, with her beautiful chirping voice. We then sang 'All You Need is Love'. It feels nice, like finally unleashing your soul or something. By the end of our last note, Rosalie was startled.

"Woah there. God, you guys are good!" Rose shouted as the song ended. I began singing a little Bob Dylan piece before Jasper, Alice's on-and-off-again-we-lost-count boyfriend and James.

"Bella! That was fantastic!" Jasper said only listening to the end.

"Yeah. That was great." James said, and then crept the blush on my cheeks. I put the lovely guitar down and followed Alice and Rose upstairs.

"Where's Edward?" Alice shouted when we realize that there wasn't a boy with a girl making out on the corner of the barn.

"Turns out he broke his hand. Not too serious thought." Em shouted back as he arrived. The boys giggled.

They hang out here a lot, all 4 boys, and have been focused on their band. The acoustic here is great luckily and they were really good. Edward sings, play the piano and occasionally guitar, James plays the guitar like Harry Potter is with his magic stick, Jasper plays bass and synth and Em plays the drums .long. They weren't pretty serious at first but now they are starting to. Edward wrote a few songs, they're great. They also change the band's name. Once it was The Striking Pajamas, then it was Homer Simpson's Fat Belly and a fortnight after that they became Shit's Right Sock.

"Well then, since Edward isn't here and we a presence of somebody with a good voice is needed," James asks as he set up the guitar, "Bella..?". Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked in aloof. I was heading the stairs but Alice blocked me. She noded and mouthed, "Go play! It'll be alright." I shrugged. I have never played in front of people, even if they are that close, but was I nervous.

I picked up Edward's guitar. "Are you sure guys?"

"C'mon. It'll be a piece of cake." James offered.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us you played?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"Lets sing something easy first. You can play Rilo Kiley right?"

Rose recommended a song and we agreed (actually Emmett agreed). It was pretty nerve wrecking but I did my best. But it was the best feeling I have felt before. It was like a great fresh of breathe air, but with musical notes and perfect harmony. I was in control and gave it all my best. My voice was, I hope, in perfect pitch and even if it was kind of low and raspy, it was kind of . . . . perfect. And in no sign of narcism. After that song we played some Kooks and Velvet Underground and I sang a little more.

Yeah. I was really really nervous.

"DUDE! You seriously are really good!" Emmett said from the back as we took a break. And just then came Edward with a cast on his left hand. James laughed.

"Shut up James. Bells, you were really good. I heard everything" Edward winked at me. I thought I was going to barf out in front. I put my hand over my mouth and Em looked at me weirdly.

"And since you can't play for a while, lets put Belly here in the band!" Jasper shouted as he sat down next to Edward. Edward didn't look very happy about it. And neither was I.

I always wanted to be in a band, but really? I was a first timer musician and the rest of the people here has been playing for like forever! They almost had a record deal, kind of. They play in diners and underage clubs and I always thought the attention was horrible. I looked at Jasper and James in a shruggish but DO-NOT-THINK-ABOUT-IT look. James smiled.

James went to the center of our conversation "C'mon Ed, there are loads of bands that has female singers with male ones. Fleetwood Mac, The Kills, Crystal Castles, Shiny Toy Guns . . ."

"And I know that you want to be all rule following and classic and stuff, but there are loads of bands with 5 people." Jasper said, "The Strokes, Radiohead-"  
"Metro Station" James said with a laugh.

Edward didn't look that happy. He just nodded along. I think that inflatable ego in him has just finally felt jealousy. What a dumb ass.

"Yeah. I see why not." Edward said as winked at me, again. I made my way to the toilet.


End file.
